


Dos Lunas de Plata

by berex14lol



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Protective Jace Wayland, Slow Burn, clary es fuerte, jonathan no es tan malo, pelea entre hermanos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berex14lol/pseuds/berex14lol
Summary: Que pasa si el destino de Clary y Jonathan esta ligado aun mas allá que los lazos fraternales, mas allá incluso que los parámetros de este planeta, almas atadas en un destino mas allá de la vida y la muerte. historia ClabastianCPVSus ojos abrieron, a medida que sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz que entrada por la ventana de su cuarto su respiración rápida aun no podía bajar el ritmo estos sueños se sentían tan reales, podía sentir la calma y en instante cambiaba a miedo y por ultimo algo extraño pasaba cuando la tierra se cubria de oscuridad un rostro antes de despertar siempre llegaba a ella y en sus ojos se reflejaba desconcierto, miedo y preocupación que jamás pensó que esos ojos podían reflejar; los ojos de su hermano de Jonathan la miraban y luego ella despertaba lo miraba correr hacia ella tratando de protegerla de la oscuridad pero el mismo era tragado por ella





	Dos Lunas de Plata

JPV

Sombras y luces arremolinadas, ojos verdes clavando su mirada en él un susurros que decían: no todavía...

Jonathan se había perdido por el bosque antes de que los cazadores de sombras emprendieran la búsqueda de su cuerpo el cual no encontrarían; pero pensando en la estúpido que eran seguramente pensarían que estaba en el fondo de donde sea que desemboca el rio en el cual fue tirado, estúpido Jace -pensó para si - creer que una mano cercenada y una daga clavada en la espalda para matarlo; ni alzando el mismo infiero podrían matarlo; aunque cada movimiento del brazo le dolía tenía que admitirlo el chico Ángel supo herirlo lo suficiente para noquearlo pero no matarlo

Tenía que caminar bastante antes de llegar al lugar destinado con el brujo que sin dudar terminaría de sanarlo y con algún buen pago recuperaría su mano, no había habido tiempo para una apropiada conservación de la mano pero él creía que tenerla consigo sería suficiente; y una vez que estuviera fuerte si

CPV

En el instituto.

"¡Clary, por el ángel que haces sola!"-grito Jace en cuanto di un paso fuera del elevador

-"Sabes Jace no estoy sorda pero creo que me acabas de dejar, por favor no soy una niña de 5 años y si te molesta que este sola, pues bien, deberías entrenarme y así estarías menos preocupado"- dijo la pelirroja cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y alzando el mentol para encontrarse con los divinos ojos dorados de Jace

-"Buen intento clary, pero por el momento no tenemos tiempo para entrenar a niñas mundanas"-, dejo sin finalizar la frase, clary lo interrumpió

-"¿niña?, ¿mundana?" -grito con todo el aire en sus pulmones -"Que demonios Jace!"

-"exacto lo que escuchaste" - dijo Alec detrás de Jace - "tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ahora con lo que tu familia hizo en idris como para preocuparnos por tu entrenamiento".

Un escalofrió corrió por toda la espina dorsal de Clary, se giró hacia Jace para ver si decía algo pero su actitud no cambio ni su rostro y recordó el día en casa de los penhallow Cuando le grito todas esas cosas, no evito pensar tal vez este es el Jace real.

Sin decir más se giró sobre sus talones y salió del instituto corriendo escucho voces detrás de ella pero no le importo.

No podía creerlo no podía simplemente era algo que no se esperaba pero qué demonios! Era Jace el "gran cazador de sombras". Pensaba la pelirroja al correr afuera del instituto de NYC había discutido con Jace acerca de su entrenamiento el cual le negaban alegando que no podían perder el tiempo, que estaban buscando Sebastián y todos estaban enfocados a esa tarea; ella más que nadie sabía acerca de ese tema por eso insistía a diario acerca de su entrenamiento en combate no solo en historia y el código de los cazadores de sombras el cual de hecho ya había leído dos veces, y no se dejaba de preguntar porque algunos brujos como Magnus, a pesar de su sangre demoniaca no tenían esa urgencia de sangre a pesar de ser hijo de un demonio mayor , como Jonathan, su hermano, no dejaba de preguntar que hubiera sido su madre lo hubiera criado, si ella hubiera estado a su lado-corto su pensamiento ese tipo de preguntas en su mente siempre hacían sentir triste por su hermano, que no tuvo la oportunidad de crecer con amor, ahora no se sabía nada de su paradero, si el rio había arrastrado el cuerpo, ya era tiempo de haberlo descubierto.

No podía seguir ese rumbo en sus pensamientos, pero dado los recientes eventos y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar tenerlos decidió rondar por las calles sin ninguna dirección prevista solo vagar no importaba lo "peligroso" que era para ella el estar sola, si les importara un comino la dejarían entrenar.

De repente se encontró afuera de un café se sentó a pensar en el día tan duro que había pasado no pasaban de la media tarde aun había sol fuerte pero los edificios oscurecían un poco el lugar como Jace y los demás la habían tratado, como una mundana, bueno pensó ella si no quieren ayudarme a convertirme en una cazadora sombras entonces ella acaba con eso mundo. Se dedicaría a seguir pintando esa era su pasión -mmm a quien engaño- dijo en casi gruñido a ella le gustaba su vida como cazadora, lo atractiva que era.

De regreso en casa de Luke se encontró con una Jocelyn hecha una furia, pues Jace la había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que había salido corriendo del instituto, y de eso ya habían pasado dos horas

-"me puedes explicar que has hecho durante dos horas, se muy bien que no estabas con Jace"- dijo Jocelyn levantando una ceja en modo de exasperación

-"solo fui a caminar mama no exageres."- Dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro al final

-"que no exagere",- levantando el tono de voz- "clary no es seguro para ti , después de todo lo que ha pasado, y ahora sin encontrar el cuerpo de Sebastián ese demonio", dijo con un tono de odio y resentimiento

"dirás Jonathan mama, Sebastián Verlac era su fachada" dijo en tono de enfado que todos lo llamaran Sebastián, ese muchacho estaba muerto, Jonathan solo había tomado su nombre pero no era él.

"como sea que se llame Clary eso no lo hace menos demonio ad..." clary interrumpió

"Como sea Jocelyn no creo que si está vivo, que dudo que este, venga por mí, porque lo haría, no tengo nada que posiblemente él quiera!" dijo la pelirroja exasperada de todo la situación.

Su madre tomo un paso atrás por la reacción de su hija y de sus palabras, sus ojos se volvió duros y a su vez reflejaban lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Ante esta reacción clary, evadió a su madre fue a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe y asegurando la puerta, se quitó la bolsa y la chaqueta se mudó la ropa a algo más cómodo, se sentó en la cama con su skechtpad en su regazo y empezó a dibujar, no se dio cuenta hasta que casi finalizaba el dibujo que era su hermano Jonathan a quien había dibujado, en un escenario que solo en sueños había visto, una noche con dos lunas llenas en el horizonte y Jonathan las observaba con una aire de nostalgia y sus ojos eran verdes, antes de terminarlo cerro el cuaderno, era la tercera vez que lo dibujaba , reconocía que las facciones del rostro de su hermano lo hacían un modelo para dibujar pero, siempre lo asociaba con ese paisaje con dos lunas que solo tenía en sueños.

Se quedó pensando en lo hermosas que lucían esas dos lunas iluminando la oscura noche, su luz hacia crecer una paz en su pecho y de repente se quedó dormida.

Dos lunas adornaban con su místico brillo una blanca y otra oscura pero ambas explotaban de plateado brillo en el cielo oscuro, su luz despertaba magia pura y regocijo a todo aquel que su luz reflejaba ,y bajo de ellas una tierra que solo los sueños pueden invocar, valles verdes y bastos, ríos montañas adornaban el horizonte y 8 esculturas que bajo el brillo de las lunas reflejaban un blanco resplandor llenado de paz la imagen de aquel lugar; clary miraba maravillada esas hermosas lunas y de repente entre las lunas se miraban puntos negros que rodeaban las lunas cada vez eran más y la negrura abarca más el plateado brillo de las lunas cada vez crecía mas la oscuridad entre ellas y esa hermosa tierra, las figuras entre las lunas crecía como una sombra infectando el hermoso brillo de las ellas hasta que las oculto por completo y la tierra se cubrió bajo una oscuridad de amargura..

sus ojos se abrieron

JonPV

El brillo de su espada bailaba de un lado a otro aniquilando a esas fétidas criaturas, sabía que era el pero no se sentía igual, se sentía mas humano, las criaturas siseaban a su lado cayendo y retorciéndose pero sin desaparecer algo no andaba bien no desaparecían, no regresaban a su dimensión, porque pensó de pronto la brillantes de las lunas por encima de él quedo oscurecida por la inmensidad de criaturas demoniacas que se abalanzaban sobre él y su gente; corrió hacia el palacio para rescatarla ...

Sus ojos se abrieron encontrando la oscura habitación del departamento mágico de Valentine, sus pesadillas usuales hacía tiempo que quedaron atrás desde que conoció a Clary, él tenía la extraña sensación que la persona que tenía que rescatar era su pequeña hermana pero no entendía porque se sentía diferente, sus sueños alcanzaban un poco de miedo e incertidumbre cosas que no había sentido nunca, y agonía al ver a sus acompañantes caer ante esas criaturas que él nunca había temido al contrario ellas le temían a él, una vez que lo conocían.

Pero estos sueños se sentían tan reales como si los hubiera vivido en otra vida donde no había nacido condenado, aparto el pensamiento rápido antes de ir más profundo en ese tema, quería concentrarse en el hoy y lo que haría para vengarse de Jace, la respuesta era obvia llevarse a Clary de su lado y que no la volviera a ver jamás además así satisfacía su necesidad de ella, recordaba con lujo de detalle su beso en idris y lo suave de su piel, y la mirada desafiante de sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, lo volvía loco al recordarla algo en su pecho crecía sabía que no era solo necesidad por su piel, no esto iba más allá de solo desearla en cuerpo, quería su alma, quería su mente quería - aggrr - gruño ya que no quería pensar en ello- " pequeña hermana serás mía"-se dijo y lo repitió como un mantra.

Volvió a su plan principal donde poder tomar a Clary el aseguraba que ya que no encontraron su cuerpo Clary no estaría vagando sola por las calles de NY o pero si es mi pequeña hermana obstinada que viajo sola a alicante, sin duda tendría una oportunidad sonrío para sí mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic que me atrevo a publicar, soy mas de leer pero anda rondandola idea desde hace mucho tiempo, espero les agrade, les adivierto que no actualizo seguido.


End file.
